Stella's Worst Nightmare
by Project 66
Summary: Stella's having a great life, she has a kid a wonderful husband, but it all goes down hill when she's involved with a murder of an entire family and one is a baby and the babysitter is the #1 suspect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI, if I did, then something like this would definitely happening. I FINALLY finished this thing. It took me a while to finish it, but IT'S DONE!

* * *

><p>"Keep going Stella, you're doing great!" Mac encouraged as Stella screamed at the top of her lungs. Lindsey stood outside the room as Stella delivered her baby. She remembered the pain she went through delivering Lucy.<p>

"Almost there, Stell! Push!" Mac yelled. To answer Mac, Stella screamed yet again and laid back. It was over, finally.

"Congratulations Mrs. Bonesera," Said the doctor, rolling up the baby in a blanket, "you've given birth to a healthy baby girl," the doctor handed Stella the baby.

"She's gorgeous," Stella gaped

"She get's her looks from her mother," Mac said, staring at the baby.

"What should her name be?" Stella asked

"Stacey" Mac said without hesitation, he must have thought about it for a while.

"Stacey Taylor, welcome to the family," Stella said, smiling.

_Stella's Worst Nightmare_

It had been a month since Stacey was born. Stella was getting used to the routine of waiting for the babysitter, Amy Puri, handing Stacey to her and then rushing off to work. Stella was thankful that Mac was running the crime lab and understands why she was late. Mac goes first to the lab and then Stella. Today was different though, Amy was later than usually. When Amy finally did arrive, she apologized to Stella. Stella was off and she made a mental note to_ not _give a tip to the babysitter like she normally did.

_Stella's Worst Nightmare_

Stella arrived at the apartment complex, where a murder recently took place. She took the elevator to the 10th floor and was greeted by Mac.

"What's happened here?" Stella asked Mac as she stepped out of the elevator.

"A quadruple homicide, a family completely wiped out," Mac said as the walked down the hall. He stopped at room 1045 and head Stella back.

"Stell, this one might be too," he thought about the words he was going to choose carefully, "touchy for you," Stella was almost hurt.

"Mac, I think I can handle this," She walked into the apartment to the and gave a small nod to Lindsey as she was investigating a broken window. Stella continued down the hall to what she believed was the parent's bedroom. She entered the parents room to see a wife with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes next to her husband who had brown hair and blue eyes. They looked like they had just went to bed.

The women was wearing a light pick night gown and the man was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt.

Stella sighed, but these weren't the only people set her silver field kit down and walked into a kid's bedroom and almost started crying. There in front of her was a girl no more than 12 with the same eyes as her father and the same hair as her mother. Cradled in her bloody hands was a baby, dead on the floor. Stella walked out of the room. A family completely murdered, just like that.

"You alright Stella?" Don asked as he saw that Stella was going to cry. She nodded, unable to speak

"If you don't want to work on this case, that's fine," he said

"No," Stella said, getting herself together, "I want to do this. Any witness?"

After getting under control, she made a silent vow to find whoever did this to this family and put them behind bars for good.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Should I keep going? Well, I will anyways... I <em>will<em> eventually post my Dramione story, I've been very busy lately, but I've been working on it!

Please leave a comment/review!

~BookLover926


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Never nor I will EVER own CSI: NY. It's a shame though, Stella would have NEVER EVER in a million years, as long as I need autocorrect to spell things right, leave CSI: NY (even if I might have made no sense there... -_-) Also, Mac and Stella would have gotten together and had kids and- I'm getting a little too out of place... -_-_

So here's the second chapter. I was so dedicated to writing this chapter (and my friend kept bugging me, thanks though Zoe Tabbycat) that I took my my phone on a field trip we had today and finished writing it on the field trip. :D Also, I was typing on a small iPhone and it was really hard! *whines* So without further ado, I present, the second chapter... *hands some popcorn over* "Want some?" (_this is the part where you take some and enjoy the story)_

* * *

><p>After Stella was through with her shock of finding the dead baby, she was forced to analyze the parents by Mac.<p>

"It's for you're own good," Mac had reasoned. Part of Stella was relieved, but some of her was disappointed because she knew she was capable of analyzing the children, but she didn't dare argue with Mac. She took photos of the parents and a close up of a bullet hole on both the parents' shoulders. There was little to suggest that they knew they were going to be killed because nothing looked out of place.

"What do you think the DOA is?" Flack asked with his trusty notebook in hand.

"It's safe to say a bullet," Stella replied. She lifted the mother to look at her back, "It's not a through and through one, so the bullet's within the mother," As Flack wrote down the information, Stella looked at the husband's back.

"A through and through on the husband. I think there was at least two people, I mean, if there was only one person, then at least one of the parents would have tried to move," Stella reasoned. Flack took down excellent notes about what Stella said.

"I'll start processing the evidence in here and try to look for the bullet and gun," Stella said. Mac entered the room.

"Need any help?" he asked her. She nodded and told him her conclusion

"Alright, then I'll look for the bullet and let's see if you can find the gun," They set to work and within minutes, Mac found the bullet. He helped her look for the gun, which they never found.

"Maybe one of the killer took it with them? Or dropped it somewhere outside," Stella said and looked outside. They were 10th floor and after a quick figure dusting, there were no prints on the window.

"It's not likely they threw the gun out the window. No prints and it doesn't look like the windows been open for ages," Stella tried to open it with her gloved hands, but it didn't budge.

"You know, now that I'm thinking, if they couldn't have crawled out the window and there's no other escape, how'd they get out? They would have had to use either the elevator, the stairs, or they're still in the building. Flack?" Stella called to the note-taking detective, "Do you think you could get your hands on some video tapes? Maybe they caught our killer," there was hope in Stella's voice; she just hoped she could find some.

Back at the lab, Lindsey and Stella were looking over the video from the cameras that Flack could get. About halfway through the tapes and nothing sited, Hawkes came in.

"I sure hope you have some good news, cause there hasn't been anything on the cameras," Lindsey said with a sigh.

"I have something that might lead you in the right direction," Hawkes replied and handed Lindsey a brown folder. She glimpsed at the notes taken on a report, only taking in the important bits.

"Uh huh," She said and handed the folder to Stella after she finished

Stella took the autopsy report of the family and looked up and down the brown folder. She looked from the brown folder to Hawkes.

"They were killed at about 7:30, so our killers, most likely, had to have escaped around that time," Stella went back to the computer and sped the video to around the time the murder took place. She stopped the video and put it in real time. She watched the scene from the lobby and waited for someone. It wasn't busy around 7:30, so Stella wondered why the murderers chose such a time. At around 7:40, according to the clock on the screen, a woman passed by the checkout counter. She looked fairly familiar to Stella and it was obvious this murderer had no experience in crime because she looked directly at the camera. Stella was horrified when she saw who it was.

"That's impossible!" she exclaimed. She ran a biometric to see if it was true. Unfortunately, running the test made it worst. It only confirmed her suspicious. Stella knew one of the murderers.

"Did we ever find a weapon?" Stella asked, becoming pale, forcing out the words.

"Yeah, there was a gun dumped into a garbage a street down, why?" Hakes replied.

"Has it been analyzed yet?" Stella asked, starting to get up for her chair, regaining her confidence.

"It was on its way over for prints now," said Lindsey, taking Stella's hand and giving it a squeeze to help her focus.

"I want to analyze it," Stella said. She hoped she sounded more confided than she felt; the squeeze from Lindsey brought her to the present.

"Uh, sure. Are you OK Stella," asked Hawkes.

"I'm fine," Stella replied and took off before any more questions could be held. She headed over to retrieve the gun and went over to have it tested for prints. She used the super glue method and found prints. When she ran them though AFIS, she got very worried. The prints matched the person who was running through the camera footage. She realized this killer might strike soon and headed off to her apartment, leaving her coworkers baffled.

'Please, please let Stacey be OK, please?' she prayed. It took Stella longer than she imagined opening the door. When she finally did, no one was there, no Stacey, no babysitter and Stella knew why. The woman she saw on the footage and the prints on the gun were a match to her babysitter, the one and only, Amy Puri.

* * *

><p>Well? Was it everything you imagined? Was it worst, better? I know, I know. I should have has more popcorn. Wait, huh? You're gonna post a <em>reviewcomment_ about this? Gosh, you're ma new BFFEAL (Best Friend For Ever And Life)! 3 you! I'm working on maybe finishing this story in a chapter or two, so beware, the end it near... :D *creepy music* Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun, (Jaw's music...) RAR!

Sorry, I'm really hyper (even though it's like 10 at night...) OK gotta go... See ya soon!

BookLover926


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter has been posted... So here the next chapter and please comment/review. I accept harsh criticism or you're overall opinion. Now, please turn off all cellphones, pagers and video recorders. Grab some popcorn and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Mac, you need to get home <em>now<em>," Stella said, barely able to keep her voice from quivering. Her daughter, her new born, was _gone_.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Mac asked, he could hear how upset Stella was and began shuffling papers and started walking to the door.

"Stacey's been kidnapped," Stella tried to sound confident. That's when she could hear Mac jogging, no, _running_ and him yelling, "Move!" Stella heard Mac's car starting up and a tire screech afterwards.

"How could this have happened?" Mac asked. Stella began pouring to Mac her suspicions about how the babysitter was the kidnapper.

"But I thought that there was only one killer," Mac thought.

"Well, maybe she knew the victim's well enough to kill them without much hassle," Stella stayed on the phone with Mac and pulled out her blush and began to look for prints as to where Amy might have gone. There was a loud car horn and Stella almost dropped the phone.

"MOVE IT!" Mac yelled at the long run of cars in front of him.

"Mac, calm down," Stella said, though she figured he didn't hear her.

"Right," Mac said, "Stella, I'm going to have to hang up, I'm almost home," Stella could here that Mac killed the engine.

"Alright," and Mac hung up. Stella was in a bit of a panic, unsure of what was going to happen. She felt alone. She froze when she heard the doorknob twisting and turning, as if someone were trying to break in. She pulled out her gun and hid behind a pillar. When the door opened, she stepped out from her hiding place, holding her gun to a very surprised Mac.

"Whoa, Stella, I'm not going to hurt you," Mac said, putting his hands in the air.

"I know, I'm just very suspicious now," Stella said. She put the gun back in her holster and walked to Mac. They hugged and when they broke apart, Mac could see that Stella was fighting back tears.

"Hey, it's going to be OK. We'll find her," Mac said, gripping Stella's arms. She nodded.

"OK, now, where is a likely place Amy would go?" Mac asked

"Maybe at her apartment?" Stella thought

"OK, we'll check there and see if she's there," Mac took Stella by the hand and they walked out the door. They drove in silence, neither of them knew what they were going to find. They finally arrived at the Amy's apartment complex. The large, brown apartment loomed over them by 20 stories. They looked around the parking lot and Stella saw Amy's car.

"Mac, she's here! That's her car," Stella exclaimed, pointing to the silver Volvo that was close to the entrance of the building.

Mac called for some back-up people and they waited a couple minutes for them to come. When they arrived, Mac told them that the suspect was possibly armed and had a hostage. After they put on the protective gear, they headed into the building.

"She lives on the 15th floor," Stella stated. Mac and his units took the stairs while Stella and her units waited for the elevator. When it finally arrived, everyone piled in and pressed the button for the 15th floor. After the excruciating, long elevator ride, they finally arrived at the floor.

Mac greeted them, patting from the long run.

"Which one?" Mac asked, catching his breath.

"1506," Stella stated. With the door surrounded, Mac banged on the door.

"NYPD, open up!" Mac shouted through the door. Units used battering ram to open the door. Mac was the first to enter, pointing his gun, any which way. He found Amy cradling Stacey in her arms, when she saw Mac; she pulled a gun and aimed it at Stacey.

"Don't you dare come any closer or you'll have to clean up a lot of baby brain," Amy shouted. She clicked the gun; it was one finger away from killing his daughter.

"You don't have to do this!" Mac shouted

"I don't? Are you sure about that Mac?" Amy had a hint of insanity in her eyes. They were looking every which way as the officers closed in on her. They started to twitch.

"Why did you kill them, Amy?" Mac asked, taking a step closer. She took a step back, getting closer and closer to a window with a fire escape outside.

"I wasn't suppose to kill the baby, I just wanted her. The parents were collateral damage, as you would say. They weren't supposed to be killed either. I had the baby and was completely quiet about it, too!" she hit the window. She glanced at it nervously and continued talking.

"I was home free!" She raised her voice, getting more and more insane. She just needed an evil laugh and everyone would think she needed to be placed in an institution.

"I was climbing out the window when the mother walked into the room. I don't know why I was climbing through the parents bedroom," she looked down, as if looking for the answer to her problem. The gun was still pointed at the baby's sleeping head. Amy frowned at the ground and looked back at Mac. She placed the gun on a new spot of the baby's head, leaving some gunpowder. Stella let out a whimper, but raised her gun.

"Don't make a mistake Stella, you could hurt your baby girl," Amy lifted the baby in front of her face as a shield and kicked the window. Glass shattered everywhere.

"None of you move! Or the baby will take a nice fall down, what is this? 15 stories?" Amy slowly backed out, being careful not to hurt the baby, but still using it as a shield.

"Before you leave with my baby," Stella said, slightly stepping forward, "Why?" This made Amy backtrack. She reentered the room and smiled

"Why?" She laughed, her blond hair falling backwards, all guns glued to her every movement, "I am unable to have any children, so I decided to become a babysitter. The temptation was too much when I started babysitting that baby girl that I, accidently killed," Amy let a small tear escape, but she brushed it away. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I realized that I knew when the parents would return, so I could plan it perfectly. Unfortunately, they came home too early, and found me climbing out the window. I shot them quickly with the gun I bought earlier that day, just in case something like this happened," She sighed, "It was a shame too, they were a nice family. Now, detectives-"

"Why'd you steal _my _baby?" Stella asked, lowering her gun.

"Why, Stella, I thought you were smarter than that. I obviously thought wrong," The killer's gun was still locked on the baby's head, which slept soundlessly, "I saw the perfect opportunity. I had two jobs, two times to kidnap a baby. Whichever one didn't work, I could snatch the other," she smiled mischievously at Stella.

"Well, none of them are going to work," Stella said, trying to sound and make herself feel confident. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Amy just laughed. The guns followed her as she bent down and laughed.

"Oh my Stella, you really have this in you mind that you're going to _keep_ your baby? Well, Stacey and I have a lot of mommy-daughter time to work on. Don't you think, Stacey?" Amy looked at the baby and buried her face in the baby's stomach.

"Stop it!" Stella cried out. The killer looked at Stella, shook her head and pointed the gun at Stella. Stella raised her gun as well and took aim; Mac could barely register what was happening as the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>*Popcorn* drops. OOOOOOOoooo a CLIFFHANGER! :D Love them! I hope you're gonna clean that popcorn... Cause I'm not :P Seriously <strong>

**Anyways, please comment/review! I've also taken this Saturday (today) to update some of my stories, so... Just to let you know...**

**~BookLover926 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So after forever of not updating, I bring you... Chapter 4! **

* * *

><p>The gunshot was simultaneous. Stella's shot was pristine, right in the heart, while Amy's shot hit Stella in the left shoulder. Stella fell backwards and Mac rushed behind her just in time to catch her. Amy fell without anyone really caring. An officer put away her gun and rushed forward to retrieve the baby as she fell with Amy. She caught her just in time, for Amy staggered a bit.<p>

"It's… not… over…" Amy managed, spitting up her own blood before collapsing.

"Stella!" Mac shouted. He lowered her to the ground and put his hands over her wound to stop the bleeding. Her blood covered his hands within seconds, leaving her paler and paler with every passing second. Her own shirt was soaked within seconds.

"You're going to be OK, you're going to be fine," Mac repeated, trying to calm himself down. Stella smiled casually and Mac shook his head, smiling a bit as well. Another officer went over to Amy who lay deadly still on the floor. He took her pulse. He looked over at Mac and shook his head. He pressed a button on a radio and told it that they needed a bus, and put a rush on it.

Stella was already looking like a ghost from the lack of blood. Her eyes began to close, but shot open when she realized what she was doing. Still, a nap sounded nice…Mac caught this and shook his wife a little to keep her from fading. The officer with the baby held her awkwardly, for she had never held one before. She cradled her softly to keep her from waking up.

Mac found a t-shirt that was lying on the ground and wrapped it around Stella. Making sure that it was secured; he picked her up by placing her uninjured arm around Mac. The officer cleared out of the way to prevent from getting in Mac's way.

Mac hurried down the stairs and burst through the doors of the lobby.

"Where's my bus?" he shouted.

"Mac! What the hell is going on?" Don asked, coming up to Mac

"I'll explain everything later!" Mac answered.

"Here, let me take her," said a doctor, taking Stella. She gripped Mac with whatever strength she had left.

"Don't leave me," she whispered faintly. The doctor and Mac shared a stare that said he was aloud in the ambulance.

"Meet me at the hospital!" Mac said to Don before the doors closed.

The doctor worked feverously to stop Stella from losing a lot of blood or worse, death. After a long time and heart-stopping moments, they arrived at the hospital.

The doctor and many others rushed Stella into the emergency room. Don ran up behind Mac.

"Is she alright?" he asked, panting.

"I think she'll be alright. This is Stella we're talking about," Mac said. Don nodded.

"I called the team to let them know what's happening," Don said

A doctor came out of the room and pulled off his gloves. He threw them in the trash and saw Mac and Don waiting outside.

"I assume you are friends with the young lady in there," the doctor said.

"Her name's Stella," Mac pointed out.

"Yes, well, Stella has not endured any significant damage to her arm. The bullet was not too far lodged into her arm, so it didn't cause any damage to her nerves or muscles," the doctor concluded.

Mac and Don sighed of relief, "Thank goodness."

The doctor nodded, "She's awake now, if you want to see her." Mac nodded gladly and walked into Stella's room.

"Hey," Mac said, smiling and walking over to Stella.

"Hey," Stella replied, smiling lightly at Mac. She looked tired.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked, pulling up a chair next to Stella.

"Yeah, I just want to know, when can I get out of here?" Stella asked.

"Stella, you just got here," Mac chuckled. Her gaze rested on the window. The car horns were blaring and the sound of people shouting at each other about nonsense. The smog that only allowed you to see within a five-mile radius was there, as always.

"What are you thinking about?" Mac prompted. Her gaze tore from the scenery and focused back on Mac.

"My baby, you, home," she paused.

"What else?" he asked, leaning in.

"What it was like, staring down that gun. Honestly Mac, I didn't think I would kill her. I thought I was a goner," a small tear escaped her, "What it could have been like if I left you and Stacey." Stella's eyes widened.

"You don't think I would take good care of Stacey?" Mac joked.

"Where is she?" Stella asked, getting out of bed. Mac pushed Stella down.

"She's in the room next door, actually. The doctor's are just making sure she's alright." Mac saw Stella's shoulders move down.

"Good, that's good, and Amy?" she asked a bit quieter.

"Dead," Mac stated. He saw the worried look in her eye that seemed to be questioning if this was going to be like the Frankie case. "Don't worry, it's very obvious that it was self-defense. I mean, look! You're in the hospital, but that won't stop the IA from asking you questions,"

"Yeah, I know Mac," Stella sighed; she rested on the pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling.

A doctor came into the room and broke the silence.

"The good news is that you're fine and there isn't much damage to the shoulder region. You'll still be able to use it," the doctor said and walked out of the room.

"Wait, doctor!" Stella called. The doctor turned and faced her.

"Yes?"

"When will I be able to leave?" she asked, Mac sighed.

"Within the hour, if all goes well," Stella smiled.

"And my baby?"

"Around the same time," the doctor smiled and left. Mac looked at Stella.

"Only you Stella," he said and kissed her lightly on the lips. He looked up to Lindsey, Danny, Sheldon, Sid, and Don waiting outside. Stella motioned them inside.

"How are you feeling?" Lindsey asked.

"Eh," Stella shrugged with her good shoulder, "It could have been worst." Lindsey smiled. That's so like Stella.

"When are you getting out of here?" Danny asked.

"Within the hour, the doctor said," Stella reported.

"And how's the little girl?" Sid asked.

"The doctor said she was alright, but I haven't seen her yet," Stella looked at her sheet covers.

"Don't worry," Stella looked at Sheldon, "She'll be fine and you'll be able to see her soon."

"Thanks, Sheldon."

**One hour later**

Stella was finally aloud to leave, after a lot of begging on her part and promising to take her pain medication everyday. She took Stacey from one of the doctors who had been taking care of her while Stella was also getting taken care of. She held her up and did some baby talk.

"Who's the most amazing daughter ever?" Stella asked in baby talk. Stacey started giggling. Mac laughed to himself.

Lindsey laughed and played with Stacey as well.

"Maybe some time Stacey and Lucy could get together. They would be the best of friends," Lindsey said. Stella smiled and took Stacey from Lindsey.

"Let's go Stella," said Mac. Stella nodded and told everyone that she'd see them tomorrow, which got her a stern look from Mac. The doctor stopped them and gave Stella some more prescriptions.

"If you have any pains, make sure you come back straight away, okay?" he asked. Stella nodded.

"I'll make sure she does," Mac said.

"Mac," Stella said, looking at Mac, "I'm perfectly capable of coming here if I feel pains."

"I know Stella, but when do you know when you're in pain?" Mac asked her

"I'll be fine," she answered and walked to Mac's car.

"I'll make sure of that," Mac said to the doctor then followed his wife to the car. Stella was already in the back, playing with Stacey by the time Mac got into the car. It was quite quiet the entire car ride, except for the giggling that came from Stacey every time Stella made a funny face.

Mac parked his car and looked at Stella.

"What?" she asked, glancing up from her baby.

"Nothing, I'm just glad your okay," Mac got out of the car and opened Stella's door. She smiled. Stella rested Stacey on her hip as they walked. Mac brought his hand around Stella and extended so his arm was around Stacey as well. He pulled them closer.

They took the elevator up to their room, not saying a word. The silence was perfect the way it was.

They walked to the room to find it ajar. They froze, looking at each other. Mac pulled out his weapon. Stella reached for hers, but didn't find it. She silently cursed.

Mac pushed the door open a bit to get a good look inside. The lights were turned off, but when Mac turned on the lights, everything was the way it is.

"NYPD!" Mac shouted. Nothing happened. Mac continued into Stella's apartment, pointing his weapon everywhere. After all the rooms had been checked and the rooms were lit up like a Christmas tree, Mac told Stella she could come in.

"The door was picked, there's tool marks on the door," Stella reported to Mac, coming into the apartment.

"Who do you think broke in?" Mac asked.

"It couldn't have been Amy, she had a key to the apartment, do you think she was working with someone?" Stella thought out loud.

"I don't know," Mac said, shaking his head. Stella walked around the apartment, looking for anything that could reveal someone was in here. She stumbled onto a piece of paper that lay in the crib of Stacey.

'_This is only the beginning. ~K'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so with this story... This one is complete, but I was thinking that there should be a sequel, eh? What do you think about that?<strong>

**Please comment below or leave a review! Believe me, it doesn't take too long to say something like "awesome!" **


End file.
